


Ein schöner Tag

by fanficgirl155



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: Es ist nicht leicht jemanden zerbrechen zu sehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass man selbst den in der Lage wäre diesen Schmerz zu lindern. Molly Hooper, eingeweiht in Sherlocks Plan und doch gezwungen die Unwissende zu spielen, auch dem Menschen gegenüber, der am meisten leidet - gerade ihm gegenüber + + + + + + + + + + also kurzum: es geht um Molly und John während der Zeit, als Sherlock offiziell als tot gilt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey, also das hier ist der Anfang einer kleinen Story, die ich schon seit fast vier Jahren auf meinem PC hab, aber doch nie so fertiggestellt wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte *Schande über mich* ^^'  
> und jz hab ich beschlossen das, was ich hab einfach mal hochzuladen...  
> vllt trifft mich iwann die Inspiration, aber ich mach keine Versprechungen, vermutlich wird es bei dem bleiben, was schon da is (aber ich denke es könnte als in sich geschlossener Twoshot durchgehen ^^')  
> wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen erstmal :)  
> (parallel auch auf Fanfiktion.de gepostet)

Es war ein schöner Tag, mein freier Tag – also nicht, dass Tage, an denen ich arbeite nicht auch schön sein können, aber es war wirklich ein schöner Tag, warm und sonnig.  
Völlig entspannt, schlenderte ich durch die Londoner Straßen – vielleicht, dachte ich, gönne ich mir nachher auch noch einen Eiskaffee.   
  
Zufrieden wie nur selten bog ich um die nächste Ecke – Bakerstreet – und dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr an  _ihn_ gedacht hatte.  
Schwelgte ich anfangs noch in der naiven Hoffnung, er würde sich mal bei mir melden, so war mir inzwischen klar, dass er das nicht tun würde und das aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er Sherlock war.  
Er war kühl und berechnend und kümmerte sich nicht auch nur im Geringsten um andere Leute, doch trotz allem hätte ich alles für ihn getan – würde es noch immer tun.  
Einen Moment lang glaubte ich sogar, dass ich ihm wichtig wäre – also so richtig, nicht so, wie ihm sein Mantel wichtig ist, sondern… Verdammt! Nicht einmal in Gedanken brachte ich ein anständiges Gespräch zustande, wobei es ja eigentlich gar kein Gespräch ist, so…  
Stopp!  
Ich unterbrach mich selbst. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, selbst jetzt noch, nachdem ich ihn ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen hatte, brachte der Mann mich durcheinander und ich war mir sicher, dass ich eines Tages noch verrückt werden würde, denn bereits wenig später waren meine Gedanken wieder bei einem gewissen Consulting Detective.  
  
Damals hatte ich wirklich gedacht, ich wäre mehr für ihn als die Kleine, die ihm ihr Labor zur Verfügung stellt und ihm Leichenteile zukommen lässt und vielleicht war – bin – ich das ja sogar, aber eine Frage lässt mich nicht los.  
Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Sniper auf mich gezielt hätten? Wäre er dann auch gesprungen?  
Natürlich, er ist ja nicht wirklich gesprungen, oder zumindest nicht in den Tod, aber doch bedrückt mich der Gedanke, denn ich weiß nicht, wie er unter diesen Umständen gehandelt hätte.  
  
Ärgerlich über mich selbst, dass ich anscheinend ganz alleine in der Lage war, mir den Tag zu verderben, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte.  
Was Sherlock wohl gerade machte? Ob es ihm gut ging?  
Nein, nein, nein! Ich durfte nicht wieder damit anfangen, mir den Kopf über diese Dinge zu zerbrechen. Nicht jetzt, wo ich es gerade erst geschafft hatte ihn aus meiner Gedankenwelt zu verbannen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich das mit dem Eiskaffee vergessen und wieder nach Hause gehen... dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen – naja, genaugenommen war der Tag immer noch schön, nur hatte ich nun keinen Blick mehr dafür.  
Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken ab zu dunklen Locken und wundervoll geschwungenen Lippen…  
Das musste sich ändern! Ich durfte mein Leben nicht durch  _ihn  _bestimmen lassen.  
  
Eine plötzliche Entschlossenheit, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte, durchströmte mich… und ließ genauso schnell wieder nach.  
Ich konnte Sherlock einfach nicht auf diese Art und Weise loslassen – es ging nicht.  
Beinahe konnte ich seine Stimme hören, wie er mich eine sentimentale Idiotin schimpfte.  
  
Lächerlich, Molly Hooper, lächerlich. Du machst dich für ihn zur Närrin und springst, wenn er ruft.  
  
Halt! Keine Selbstgespräche! Ich hatte geglaubt, mir diese Art des Denkens bereits in der Uni abgewöhnt zu haben… nun gut, manchmal redete ich mit den Leichen im Barts (und  _er_ hat schon einige verletzende Kommentare darüber abgegeben), doch das ist nicht das gleiche, immerhin habe ich dann ein Gegenüber – auch wenn es mir nicht mehr antworten kann…  
  
Ach verdammt, wem machte ich da etwas vor?  
Ich war nicht normal, aber was hieß das schon, wenn man in der Welt von Sherlock Holmes lebte?  
  
In diesem Moment fiel mein Blick auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift  **221B** und unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken.  
Ein einziges Mal war ich in dieser Wohnung gewesen, hatte mich extra für  _ihn_ herausgeputzt – muss Stunden im Bad verbracht haben – und doch ist der Abend in keinster Weise so verlaufen, wie ich es erhofft hatte.  
Auf der einen Seite gab er mir einen Kuss (auf die Wange), den ich bis heute immer wieder in meinen Träumen durchlebe, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte er mal wieder bewiesen, was für ein gefühlskalter Soziopath er war.  
Ich hatte nie eine Chance gehabt…  
  
Resigniert wandte ich mich ab und wollte mich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, als ein Taxi auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite genau vor besagter Haustür hielt und ein blonder Mann ausstieg.  
  
John.  
  
Neugierig blieb ich stehen und musterte den Doktor.  
Jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdachte, merkte ich, dass ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, eigentlich nicht mehr seit… naja  _dem Fall_.  
  
Das Taxi fuhr weg und ermöglichte mir so einen besseren Blick auf John.  
Das erste, was mir auffiel, waren der Gehstock, den er fest umklammert hielt und die niedergeschlagene Haltung.  
Zudem wirkte er blasser und dünner, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
Rasch ließ ich meine grüßend erhobene Hand wieder sinken, doch der Blonde hatte ohnehin keinen Blick für mich übrig, seine Augen hingen am Fenster der 221B – dem Wohnzimmerfester, wie ich wusste – gerade so, als erwartete er jeden Moment ihn mit seiner Violine im Arm hinter der Scheibe zu entdecken.  
  
Zutiefst getroffen wandte ich mich ab und während ich mich auf den Nachhauseweg machte, überkam mich plötzlich heftige Wut, Wut auf Sherlock Holmes.  
Was machte er so lange?  
Warum ließ er seinen besten (und einzigen) Freund so leiden?  
Denn John litt, das hatte ich klar und deutlich gesehen.  
  
Erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich an Sherlocks Abschiedsworte, sie lauteten nicht etwa „auf Wiedersehen Molly“, nein, er sage: „Sehen Sie mal nach John“ – als wenn ich etwas anderes hätte erwarten können.  
Danach hatte ich den Doktor nur noch auf der (natürlich fingierten) Beerdigung gesehen und irgendwie hatte ich geglaubt, dass er – auch wenn er an diesem Tag echt schlimm ausgesehen hatte – mit der Zeit damit fertig werden würde… wie naiv, das zu glauben.  
Der Mann hatte gesehen, wie sein Mitbewohner und bester Freund (einige Leute meinten sogar, die beiden wären noch viel mehr als das gewesen) sich vor seinen Augen in den (vermeintlichen) Tod stürzte.  
„ _Sie sollten lieber hier unten bleiben, Molly, mit lebenden Menschen kommen sie nicht zurecht_ “, erklang auf einmal die Stimme Sherlocks in meinem Kopf, emotionslos und verletzend wie eh und je.  
Vermutlich hatte er Recht gehabt (natürlich, der Lockenkopf hatte immer Recht).  
  
In meiner kleinen Wohnung angekommen drehten sich meine Gedanken noch immer um den Detektiv und „seinen“ Blogger und ich nahm mir vor, Letztgenanntem morgen einen Besuch abzustatten. So schwierig konnte das ja nicht sein, immerhin arbeiteten wir beide im Barts…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier Teil zwei:  
> Es gibt einen Perspektivenwechsel, da der erste Teil in meiner ursprünglichen Planung ein Prolog war und somit stilistisch ein wenig anders aufgebaut sein sollte als der Rest, aber da es bis jz keinen "Rest" gibt hab ich zwei Kaps mit unterschiedlichen Perspektiven ^^'

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages hatte Molly nicht viel zu tun und das war auch gut so, denn in Gedanken war sie schon in der Mittagspause.  
Die junge Pathologin zerbrach sich bereits den Kopf darüber, wie sie John ansprechen sollte und über was sie mit ihm reden wollte.  
Es war vielleicht lächerlich, immerhin war es nicht unbedingt üblich Gespräche im Voraus zu planen, aber Molly war sich ihrer Schwäche auf diesem Gebiet (dank eines gewissen Consulting Detectives) durchaus bewusst.  
  
Schließlich war es soweit.  
Eilig entledigte sich die junge Frau ihrer Einmalhandschuhe – sie hatte gerade das Gebiss einer Leiche nach Auffälligkeiten untersucht – und machte sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria.  
  
Im Eingang blieb sie dann jedoch ein wenig unschlüssig stehen. Zwar ging sie selbst so gut wie immer hier etwas essen, aber den ehemaligen Militärarzt hatte sie dabei noch nie gesehen…  
Suchend sah sie sich um und durch reinen Zufall erhaschte sie noch gerade einen Blick auf einen blonden Mann, der das Krankenhaus verließ.  
  
Molly beeilte sich, ihm hinterherzukommen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um John Watson gehandelt hatte. Wo wollte der denn so schnell hin?  
  
Als sie ebenfalls das Gebäude verlassen hatte, war John schon ein gutes Stück weiter, sodass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu rufen – auch wenn ihr die darauffolgenden missbilligenden Blicke mehr als unangenehm waren. Wieso musste sie sich auch an sowas stören? Sherlock interessierte es doch auch ni…  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Nicht an ihn denken, nicht an  _ihn_ denken…  
  
„Molly? Was gibt’s? Ist etwas passiert?“. Erschrocken riss die Pathologin die Augen wieder auf und blickte direkt in das fragende Gesicht von John.  
Sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der Doktor von Nahem noch viel schlimmer aussah. Seine sonst so warmen freundlichen Augen wirkten stumpf und leer und auch ansonsten sah er erschöpft und mitgenommen aus.  
Kurzum John war völlig fertig.  
„Ähm, nein“, begann Molly zu stammeln – wozu hatte sie sich überhaupt die ganzen Gedanken gemacht? Es kam doch sowieso immer anders – , „es ist nichts passiert… ich wollte nur…“. Ihre Aussage verlief ins Leere. Früher hätte John ihr das Abgenommen, gelächelt und ein wenig mit ihr geplaudert, er war einfach so, aber nun blickte er sie bloß wortlos an, wobei, eigentlich schien er eher durch sie durchzugucken.  
  
Ein kurzes verlegenes Auflachen und die junge Frau startete einen weiteren Versuch: „Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen und… nun ja wir sind doch sowas wie Freunde…? “.  
Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, denn der zweite Teil hatte eher nach Frage als nach Aussage geklungen, und wartete unsicher auf eine Reaktion.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später verzog sich Johns Mund zu einem Lächeln, doch Molly fiel auf, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte, diese blieben nach wie vor leer.  
„Ja, also Molly, wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte sich der Doktor gewohnt höflich, allerdings eine Spur zu enthusiastisch um tatsächlich seiner Gemütslage zu entsprechen.  
Es tat der Pathologin weh John so zu sehen, gerade John. Er hatte immer wie der haltgebende, sichere Fels in Sherlocks stürmischer See gewirkt – so unerschütterlich.  
Sie schluckte, bevor sie erwiderte: „Mir geht’s gut und dir…“. Schon wieder verfluchte sie sich selbst. Die Floskel war einfach so daher gesagt, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken aus ihrem Mund gekommen.  
Auch wenn er es zu verstecken suchte, bemerkte Molly, dass kurze Zusammenzucken ihres Gegenübers ob der Frage.  
Natürlich ging es ihm nicht gut.  
Sie sah ihm deutlich an  _wie_ schlecht es ihm ging.  
  
Die junge Frau setzte bereits zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch der blonde Arzt schenkte ihr ein weiteres gespieltes Lächeln und meinte: „Mir geht es auch gut, ist ein schöner Tag heute“.  
„Ja“, gab Molly zurück, „das ist es… viel zu tun bei euch?“.  
Noch immer aufgesetzt gutgelaunt schüttelte John den Kopf. Im Sommer war es immer angenehmer, dann fielen nämlich die meisten Erkältungspatienten weg.  
Zustimmend nickte die Pathologin – auch bei ihr war nicht viel losgewesen –, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen konnte. Smalltalk war nicht gerade ihre Stärke und da auch der ehemalige Militärarzt nicht sonderlich erpicht auf eine längere Unterhaltung schien, verfielen sie in doch recht unangenehmes Schweigen.  
  
Nach einer Weile gab sich Molly schließlich einen Ruck und erhob erneut das Wort: „Ähm… was hältst du von Kaffeetrinken?“, sie machte eine Pause, dann fügte sie noch etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich brauch einen Kaffee“.  
  
Gespannt beobachtete sie den Arzt, sodass ihr auch nicht entging, dass dieser kurz zögerte – abwog – bevor er schließlich zusagte, um den Schein zu wahren.  
  
So liefen die beiden nebeneinander her zurück in die Cafeteria des Barts und während Molly einen kleinen Tisch suchte, besorgte John zwei Tassen Kaffee und etwas Milch und Zucker, wusste er doch nicht, wie die Pathologin ihr Getränk am liebsten hatte.  
  
Als er ihren Tisch erreichte, stellte er Milch, Zucker und eine Tasse vor die junge Frau und setzte sich mit der anderen in der Hand ihr gegenüber auf einen der unbequemen Kantinenstühle.  
Unterdessen griff Molly nach dem Zucker und ließ zwei Stück in die dunkle Flüssigkeit gleiten – sie bereute es sobald sie die entgleisenden Gesichtszüge des Doktors sah.  
Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker – so wie Sherlock.  
  
Kurze Stille, dann stellte John seine eigene Tasse unnötig heftig zurück auf den Tisch, sodass etwas Kaffee über den Rand schwappte.  
Es störte ihn nicht, stattdessen erhob er sich ruckartig und meinte gepresst: „Tut mir leid, Molly, ich hab noch zu tun, ist wichtig“. Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Kantine und die Pathologin konnte ihm nur traurig nachblicken.  
  
Das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, eigentlich hatte sie ihn aufmuntern wollen, aber alles war falsch gelaufen.  
Sherlock musste dem Arzt sehr viel bedeuten, wenn dieser nach all der Zeit noch immer so heftig auf Kleinigkeiten wie die Menge Zucker im Kaffee reagierte.  
  
Resigniert seufzend stand auch Molly auf und kehrte ihre Tasse umklammernd zurück in ihr Labor. Alleine sitzenbleiben musste sie auch nicht und Hunger hatte sie ebenfalls keinen.  
  
Es war ein Glück, dass an diesem Tag keine neue Leiche mehr in die Pathologie kam, denn so gedanklich abwesend und fahrig wie Molly den Rest des Tages war, hätte sie vermutlich eine ganz schöne Sauerei veranstaltet – von zerstörten Beweisen ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Erleichtert verließ die junge Pathologin das Barts zum Feierabend hin. Keine Sekunde länger hätte sie es geschafft in der Stille ihres Labors auszuharren, allein mit ihren Gedanken, und so war sie wohl der einzige Mensch, der sich an diesem Abend tatsächlich über den Londoner Verkehrslärm freute.  
  
Somit war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie deutlich länger brauchte um ihre kleine Wohnung zu erreichen als sonst.  
Einzig der Gedanke an ihren Kater, Toby, der noch gefüttert werden musste, hielt sie davon ab, sich noch – völlig untypisch für die „Little Miss Perfect“, wie einige sie nannten – in eine Bar zu setzen.  
  
Immer wieder schob sich das hoffnungslos erschöpfte Gesicht des blonden Doktors vor ihr geistiges Auge, sein Gesicht und sein leerer Blick.  
Das Wissen um den angeblichen Tod seines Freundes machte ihn kaputt und dies wiederum tat der jungen Frau in der Seele weh, kannte sie doch die ganze Wahrheit.   
  
Auch als Molly am Abend in ihrem Bett lag, ging John ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und hinderte sie so am Schlaf. Wie er die Flucht ergriffen hatte, als zu viele Erinnerungen in ihm hochkamen…  
Verdammt. Sie fand einfach keine Ruhe und zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit überkam sie die Wut auf den unnahbaren Detektiv.  
Warum hatte er John nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht, es ihr selbst sogar verboten auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über den tatsächlichen Ablauf _ des Falls _zu verlieren?  
Es stimmte, sie hatte es ihm versprochen und damals wäre es ihr niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie eines Tages mit diesem Versprechen hadern und mit dem Gedanken spielen würde, es zu brechen, aber genau das tat sie während sie sich hin und her wälzte, ehe sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


End file.
